Supernatural Hunter (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Supernatural Hunters and Huntresses, also known as Hunters for short, are humans who are endowed with supernatural abilities to hunt and combat vampires through magical means. While they are considered a supernatural species, they are technically a hundred percent human according to Rayna Cruz. Creation The Hunter While monster and demon hunting predates the Supernatural Hunters, the first group to be transformed into Supernatural Hunters are known as the Brotherhood of the Five which existed in the 12th Century and created by a dying Bennett witch and bound in fire. They were created to oppose supernatural beings, specifically to hunt, cure and kill the Alphas. The Huntress The Huntress, the only known daughter of one of the Five was not born with supernatural abilities. Upon her father's death she sought out the Shamans for vengeance. The eight shamans bestowed upon her great power using the "tea of protection" (to ward off magic), strength and their eight lives, giving her the ability to self-resurrect upon her death. Powers and Abilities |-|Supernatural Hunter= As supernaturally gifted hunters, members of the Brotherhood of the Five are endowed with peak or above human physical abilities, such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance. This includes a natural affinity with weapons combat and hunting. *'Peak Physical Condition:' Supernatural Hunters possess bodily functions that are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning. Their strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing are at the zenith of natural human potential. **'Peak Human Strength:' **'Peak Human Speed:' **'Peak Human Stamina:' **'Peak Human Endurance:' **'Peak Human Senses:' **'Peak Mental Processing:' *'Psychic Resistance:' *'Alpha Detection:' Members of the Brotherhood can instinctively sense Alphas, although it seems to require physical contact, seeing as the main purpose of their creation was to hunt and kill the Alphas. Jeremy once stated that he felt a chilling sensation where his Hunter's Mark was located when he was touched by a disguised Alpha Shapeshifter. |-|Supernatural Huntress= *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Resistance to Magic:' **'Poisonous Blood:' *'Marking:' **'Tracking:' **'Link to Victims:' *'Self-Resurrection:' **'Longevity:' Weaknesses |-|Supernatural Hunter= *'Hunter Instinct:' When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely based on instinct, and forces a hunter to try to kill a vampire even if he or she does not want to, including family members. However, the instinct can be overcome with hypnotism and precise training to great effect. *'Magic:' Supernatural Hunters of the five are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. *'Mortality:' Despite their enhanced physical attributes, Supernatural Hunters are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, blood loss, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). |-|Supernatural Huntress= *'Herbs:' Certain herbs, when applied as a paste on the scars, can mask the signal that allows a Supernatural Huntress to find their marked victims. *'Hunter Instinct:' Supernatural Huntresses appear to suffer from the same supernatural urge to kill vampires as the Brotherhood of the Five. The more vampires they kill, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is also purely based on instinct and seems to worsen with age, where it begins to affect the mind. The desire to kill vampires has had a huge impact on Rayna's mental stability, to the point where she accidentally mistaked a human supermarket cashier for a vampire. Rayna apparently staked the poor girl, leading to her confinement in a secure psychiatric hospital. *'Eighth Life:' Supernatural Huntresses only possess a total of eight lives, and would die permanently after expending their eighth life. *'Mortality:' Despite their enhanced physical attributes, Supernatural Huntresses are still human and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, blood loss, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). However, the Huntress revives from said death, albeit a limited number of times. *'Link to the Everlastings:' Should all of the bodies of the Eight Everlastings be destroyed, the spell that keeps them as Supernatural Huntresses would be undone and they would revert back to the state they were before. *'Victim Connection:' Supernatural Huntresses are connected to the ones they killed using the Phoenix Stone Sword, and are sometimes haunted by them and their thoughts. List of Supernatural Hunters *Rayna Cruz *The Brotherhood of the Five